A Touch In Time
by OmgIt'sADancingCharmander
Summary: KakaxSaku oneshot it all starts with a kiss if you want more just ask read and review


I was bored on one long lonesome night and this appeared on my computer screen so yeah x3

I might write some more soon but that depends on reviews, if you want more tell me or i shall never know TT~TT, if there is something you don't like tell me so i might improve on those aspects, and if you love it you know what to do x3

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Naruto TT~TT or any related stuff, but if i did there would be a hell of a lot more smut *nod nod* generally Yaoi but as you can probably see i have some exceptions x3

* * *

Her green eyes narrowed. He may have been telling the truth, but his words were too carefully chosen. "But it's important to you, isn't it?"

"Stop trying to cause an argument, Sakura"

"I'm not, it's just ...."Cutting herself off

"Just what? You only want to cause a slight disagreement?"

"Kakashi, I ..."

"You what? You want to make me look like a fool, is that it? Want to make me let down my guard? Want me to do this??"

Grabbing Sakura's wrist to pull her flush against the hard wall of his chest, invoking an audible gasp, then crushing his lips to hers, teasing. punishing.

She wanted more, he was such an infuriating man, if only she could push herself away, if only she could make him st-.

Pulling away from her causing her to grown irritably..

"So, you did want that"

Pulling him back by his mask, and effectively removing it from his face "just shut up and do it again"

Grinning cockily he moved away, giving her a better view of his newly unclothed features and something in that smile of his told her she'd have to make him "or what?"

Thinking as she walked closer to him, he looked at her curiously "Or I'll just have to make little Icha here suffer" holding up Kakashi's precious book.

Putting his hand in his pouch and finding only senbon, he knew she'd gotten his book, but how, and when, more importantly he had to get it back. There were certain things a girl shouldn't read, or see for that matter.

Just because the cover was Icha Icha, didn't make it so, as Jiraiya always said "never judge a book by it's cover".

Stepping forward warningly. "Sakura, You really don't wanna read that"

"Kakashi-Sensei I never said I was going to read it, But if you insist" Grinning broadly she opened to a random page.

"Sakura no!!"

Eyes wide, dropping the book, and backing away, shocked "w-w-what t-t-t-the h-hell?? W-why-… what-… Kakashi??"

It was all she could say, how was she supposed to react.

"I told you not to look" eyes to the floor.

"But Kakashi, W-." still finding it hard to say, she tried again. "Why are there pictures of me in that…that thing, and… w-why am I n-n-n-naked??"

"I suppose… I just couldn't resist, and I thought…you know… it might help me forget"

"You mean _you _drew them!?"

He nodded, ashamed.

Retrieving the book from where it had fallen, she looked closer at the images. "They really are beautiful… you really drew them? But when…, how??"

He lifted his head at that. "y-you're not mad!?"

Shaking her head "no, shocked, embarrassed and maybe a little bit traumatized, but no, not mad"

Sighing in relief "Thank Hokage above"

Crossing her arms "and what's that supposed to mean??"

"Only that you're one very strong woman and I might just be a little bit scared of you sometimes"

She giggled at that "you know I'm gonna hold that against you now"

"Oh, shoot" slapping his forehead in mock damnation.

A giggle followed by a chuckle, and a special little eye crease.

"You know, you still haven't answered me" crossing her arms across her chest.

"Haven't I??"

The look on her face told him not to push it.

"Oh, rite. Um…. I can't remember exactly when, but I do know I came home to find my door unlocked and my bathroom occupied. And you know, I haven't been able to get that tempting little body of yours out of my mind since, drawing those only made it worse, and the frustration is damn near killing me."

"Oh shut up" her breath warm against his skin.

When had she moved?

Leaning upwards to wrap her arms around his neck pulling his lips just close enough to tease them with the tip of her tongue. Kissing him softly, backing up slightly every time he tried to deepen it.

She was more of a tease than he'd first concluded. Torturing him until he couldn't take it any more. Shoving her roughly against the wall, she finally submitted.

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

this story (c) me , so no stealing biatches

um ....... yeah review plz

thank yhoo and goodnight

~Madiline x3


End file.
